narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Uchiha Kimi (revised)
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. Kimi survived her clan's massacre while away on her first mission as a Genin (she was around 7 years old when she graduated). It was a joint C-Rank mission with Kumogakure Genin to recover a lost scroll containing information about an ancient ninja weapon (or so they thought) from an abandoned temple somewhere between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. The mission was being supervised by Kumogakure's Jõnin and Two-Tails Jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, to who Kimi personally handed the scroll after finding it herself. This sparked interest in Yugito, and she tells Kimi she would've liked to have her as her student. Being a Konohagakure kunoichi, this obviously wasn't possible for Kimi, so she thanked the consideration and politely said her goodbyes before departing with the other Konoha Genin. She arrived at the village at night, and made her way to the Uchiha Clan's neighborhood, only to find its streets littered with Uchiha clansmen corpses. Not quite believing what she was seeing, she walked a little bit further into the neighborhood until she saw Sasuke, her cousin, fallen on the ground, alongside her mother in a nearby corner (last time she saw her mother alive was right before leaving for the mission). Completely horrified, she slowly turned around and started walking back towards the exit, slowly picking up her pace until she was literally sprinting out of the village, tears streaming down her face. While near the village's gates, she's intercepted by a cocky ROOT shinobi "moping up" after Itachi and Obito, showing intent on killing her. Kimi is able to barely avoid his kenjutsu blows and manages to slip past him, running towards the Hidden Leaf Forest. The ROOT uses an Earth Release wall to impede Kimi's escape, making her collide with it and falling on the ground. As he is about to strike the finishing blow, a two tomoe Sharingan awakens in one of Kimi's eyes, allowing her to predict the attack just in time and just avoid it, leaving her enough time to infuse her kunai with chakra and stab it on the ROOT's neck. The lackey still manages to swing his tantõ around a few times while bleeding out from his neck, but Kimi's newly awakened Sharingan allows her to avoid the sloppy strikes, and the ROOT eventually collapses and dies from his wound, leaving a traumatized Kimi gawking at his corpse in the pool of blood. Now knowing Konoha itself was after her, Kimi made up her mind and decided to travel to Kumogakure, using up all her mission money on food and lodging as she made her trip. As Kimi reached Kumogakure, she was immediately captured by Kumo ninja sentries, and upon interrogation, Kimi expressed she just wanted to see lady Yugito. Yugito recongnized Kimi and heard her plight. She vowed to take responsability and look after her development, permiting her to stay in Kumogakure. For 4 years, Kimi trained with Yugito outside the formal ninja ranks, eventually reawakening and developing her Sharingan. It was around this time that the Raikage and Kumo elders blackmailed Kimi into working for them as an assassin and spy, in exchange for not kicking her out of the village or even expose her to Konoha. How did Konoha make the mistake of sending a Uchiha away from the village shortly before the clan's massacre? Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, wasn't exactly content with the decision of the clan's massacre in cold blood, even if they were plotting a coup d'etat. The fact that the massacre involved the murder of innocent children also bothered him espiritually, so if he could at least do something to try and save a Uchiha child without Danzõ or the elders noticing, it would give him some peace of mind, but how would he go about it? It wasn't until Iruka Umino came begging him to place a certain Kimi Uchiha, one of his recently graduated students, on a C-Rank mission, because he couldn't just ignore Kimi's will to challenge herself, she kept begging him to go on a C-Rank mission instead of the usual D-Rank "chores" Genin usually do, even if for some strange reason they weren't handing out missions to Uchiha recently. The only available C-Rank mission was a joint mission with Kumogakure that would take place somewhere between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning, the estimated time for the mission being a week or so, meaning the Uchiha wouldn't arrive until after the massacre. This was the perfect opportunity for Hiruzen to do his justice, and he himself switched the mission profiles. Since the massacre was planned somewhat hastly, Danzõ and the elders wouldn't notice a Uchiha was missing during the macabre event. Once she arrived a couple days later, but before entering the village, Hiruzen would come to her and warn her of the massacre, without revealing what truly transpired, he would simply tell her that her clan was massacred by someone and the killer could still be on the loose in Konoha, despite the ANBU and ROOT's efforts to track him or her down. Hiruzen would then advise Kimi to seek shelter elsewhere and as far away from the village as possible. Danzõ and the elders would eventually mark her as a missing-nin, but Hiruzen hoped she would be far away from Konoha by then. Unfortunately, Kimi's mission ended a lot sooner than expected, and that led to her witnessing the aftermath of her clan's massacre and almost getting killed by a ROOT shinobi. How did Itachi and Obito miss her during the massacre? Well, Obito was oblivious to her existence since she was born after his defection from the village, so he simply killed any Uchiha he encountered in the village. Itachi did notice his cousin was missing, but he couldn't stick around the village after Sasuke found him. Danzõ told him to keep an eye out for her, and he eventually found her in Kumogakure years later when he was already in the Akatsuki. Using the excuse of being after the Two-Tails Jinchuriki, Itachi fought and even though he managed to overpower Kimi in combat, he couldn't finish her off due to interference from Kumo ninja. He didn't have another chance before his final encounter with Sasuke that put an end to his life. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. Kimi graduated from the ninja academy in Konohagakure and had completed one C-Rank mission as a Konoha Genin before running away to Kumogakure. Since her body wasn't found among the Uchiha massacre victims, she was branded a missing-nin by Konohagakure. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. She might be a direct descendant, but she's not aware of it, nor does it have significant weight on her fate. If this is an issue, then no. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? Kimi will ressurect an old style of bukijutsu once used by an extinct clan of assassin-nin (this was the "ancient ninja weapon" disclosed on the scroll retrieved in the C-Rank mission of which Kimi took part of) called Kōsōjutsu (Steel Claw Techniques), which involves the user attaching a mechanism to their forearms with blades inside which can be expanded (while in combat) and retracted back (while not in use) by activating the mechanism with chakra flow. The blades themselves can be infused with elemental chakra such as Wind Release or Lightning Release to create devastating techniques. Kimi uses two blades on each arm and one on each foot for nasty surprise kicks and, combined with her Sharingan, makes her a formidable opponent. Kimi was also lucky to have Yugito as her master, since the Jinchuriki's taijutsu abilities are going to be useful when Kimi uses her bukijutsu in open combat. --Doom149 (talk) 23:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision * For "oo" and "ou" we use the o with a micron: ō. You can see that at the editor's task bar. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 11:43, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications